


Naming Rainbows

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't just taste the rainbow, name the rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Rainbows

“I want a rainbow named after me.” Taylor said, glancing up at Brooks. 

“Um, you can't name rainbows.” Brooks laughed.

“Why not?” She demanded, shoving a freshman out of her way.

“That was mean. And you can't because you never see the same one twice.” Brooks rolled his eyes her.

“But if you named one after me, everyone would know it was mine. They'd see it all the time.” She grinned brightly.

“Okay. Whatever you say.” Brooks shook his head at her.

“Yay! Now let's hope that Tap isn't being bitchy today.” Taylor said, flicking her pink and blonde bangs out of her eyes. 

“Yeah, I thought Chemistry was going to be fun this year, but she's way too bitchy for it to be.” Brooks agreed.

They continued on down the hall, discussing classes and teachers, and the naming of rainbows.


End file.
